The Interdimensional Telescope
by Windfighter
Summary: Taichi has lost his favorite telescope and he can't find it.


For our game of fanfiction bingo, I got the item "Taichi's telescope". I instantly knew what to do with it, and therefore I now present to you:  
**The Interdimensional Telescope**  
Have fun!

* * *

"Kari, do you know where it is?"  
"Where what is?"  
"My telescope."  
"Which one?"  
"The white one, the one I had in the digital world."  
"You've lost it?"  
Hikari popped her head into Taichi's room, looking around at the mess he had made while searching for his telescope.  
"It's not in your backpack?"  
"Already checked."  
"You're pants?"  
"Checked those as well."  
"Your desk?"  
"Why would I have it in my desk?"  
He went over to the desk anyway, quickly emptying the drawers onto the floor. No sign of the telescope.  
"See?"  
"Alright. Maybe you forgot it in school."  
"Like I'd do that!"  
"Call Yamato, maybe you've forgotten it at his place."  
"He'd have called me already then. Argh, how can stuff just disappear like this?!"  
"When my stuff disappear, at least I know where to look."  
Taichi looked at Hikari, a small sign of hope visable in his face.  
"Where?"  
"In here!"  
She giggled and ran away as Taichi threw a pillow in her direction. Then, with a sigh, he looked around in his room. He had no clue where to start looking.

"Ouch!"  
Takuya rubbed his head where the small object hit him. Looking around he noticed the only one close enough to throw something at him was Kouji. He took the small object, not really bothering looking at it, and went over to Kouji, who was sitting under another tree, looking like he was deep in thought. Or meditating. Takuya still couldn't tell the difference.  
"Very funny, Minamoto."  
Kouji slowly opened one eye, and managed to glare at Takuya with it.  
"What do you want, Kanbara?"  
"You should know, you where the one who threw it at me!"  
"What are you talking about, baka?"  
"Don't play the innocent game with me, I know it was you, there's no one else here."  
Kouji opened his other eye, just to strenghten the effect of the glare. Instead, he got a small, white telescope shoved up his face.  
"You thought it was funny to throw this at me? I could have gotten hurt!"  
"Takuya, what is that?"  
"Like you don't know."  
Kouji rolled his eyes, since the glaring didn't have the desired effect anyway.  
"I don't. I've never seen anything like that before. Well... alright, but never a telescope that looked like that one."  
Takuya lowered the telescope again.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"But if you didn't threw it at me, who was it then?"  
Kouji smiled.  
"Maybe it was Sofia Magdalena Linnea Wilhelmina."  
And now Takuya was certain that his friend han gone loco. When Kouji saw the look Takuya gave him he facepalmed.  
"Sorry, I spent too much time with a friend over in Sweden. Sofia Magdalena Linnea Wilhelmina is a creation of hers."  
"When were you to Sweden? ...and since when do you have friends? Nevermind, it doesn't matter."  
Takuya put the telescope into his pocket, before settling down next to Kouji.  
"Maybe it was your brother."  
Kouji rolled his eyes, but decided that it was just as good to let him believe what he wanted to.  
"Maybe it was."

"Hey, Kouji, give it back!"  
"Give what back now?"  
"You know what. You must have taken it while I was sleeping. The telescope, hand it over. I found it."  
"Someone dropped it on your head."  
"Still counts as a find!"  
"Anyway, I don't have it."  
"Well, who else could have taken it? There's no one but us here."  
"And I'm telling you, I don't have it."  
"So you're trying to tell me it just magically teleported out of my pocket while I was sleeping?"  
Kouji shrugged.  
"Perhaps."

Masaru looked around from the tree he was sitting in, checking to see if there was any signs of the digimon they were chasing.  
"Aniki, do you see anything?"  
"No, not really."  
He knew it was in vain, but he still checked his pockets to see if there was anything in there to help him. He was mildly surprised when he found a small, white  
telescope in one of the pockets. He held it up to show Agumon.  
"Did you put this in my pants?"  
"What is that?"  
"That's a no then. Maybe it was Touma. He's smart like that, he probably figured I would need it."  
He put the telescope to his eye, squeezing the other eye shut to see better. He still couldn't see any sign of the digimon, so he put the telescope back into his pocket and jumped back down to Agumon.  
"Time to head back then, I guess. Not much time until the connection closes. Yoshino will kill us if we miss it again."  
They started running back, and somehow made it just in time. He grinned when he saw Touma standing there, waiting for him to report back.  
"Hey, Touma! Thanks for the telescope!"  
"What telescope?"  
"This one..."  
Masaru checked his pockets, but the telescope was no where to be found.  
"Ah, I must have dropped it! Sorry, Touma, I'll find a new one for you."  
"What are you even talking about?"  
"The small, white telescope you put in my pocket."  
"I didn't put anything in your pockets."  
"Then... who was it?"

Suddenly Taiki found himself face first on the ground. Mildly surprised, as this time it wasn't from exhaustion, he settled up and looked to see what he had stumbled upon only to find a small, white item laying in the grass. He picked it up, carefully examining it.  
"What's this supposed to be?"  
He cleaned it up using his sweater and when the lens was clean he put it to his eye.  
"Wow, it's a telescope! Wonder what it's doing here. Someone must have dropped it."  
He looked around the park with it, only to see Akari walking towards him with fast steps.  
"Taiki!"  
Taiki took the telescope from his eye.  
"Hai?"  
"You forgot your lunchbag, again!"  
"Sorry. I was in a hurry."  
"What's that you have there?"  
"Huh?"  
She pointed at the telescope and he showed it to her.  
"Cute, where did you get it?"  
"I just kind of fell upon it. Literally."  
"So what are you going to do with it?"  
"I'm not sure."  
Taiki looked at the telescope.  
"Hey, Akari, do you see what I see?"  
"Huh?"  
She looked towards his hand and her eyes opened wide from surprise. The telescope slowly got more and more transparent and then Taiki closed his hand.  
"It's gone."

"Takato, what's that?"  
"What's what, Guilmon?"  
"That."  
Guilmon pointed to a small item laying on Takatos bed, and Takato looked at it.  
"Where did that come from?"  
"I don't know, it just appeared."  
"Weird."  
Takato took up the small object in order to study it closer.  
"It's a telescope!"  
"A what?"  
"It allows you to look at object that's really far away. Here, look!"  
He ushered Guilmon to the window and put the telescope to his eye.  
"I can see Ruki! She's on her way here!"  
After throwing a look through the telescope himself, only to notice that Guilmon was correct, Takato threw the telescope back onto the bed and went down to meet up with Ruki. Guilmon looked at the telescope one last time, only to see it disappear again, before he followed Takato.

"Taichi!"  
Taichi stopped and looked at Daisuke, who was waving frenetically while running towards him.  
"Daisuke? What is it?"  
"I just wanted to thank you for letting me borrow this during our field trip!"  
He dug around in his pockets before handing over a small, white telescope to Taichi.  
"Hey, thanks, I thought I had lost it!"  
"Old age getting to your memory, man?"  
"Har, har, very funny, Daisuke."  
He quickly put the telescope in his pocket, where it belonged. At least now he knew why he hadn't found it this morning.

* * *

At first the plan was actually to skip letting Daisuke have it, but then he reminded me that he had borrowed the telescope from Taichi and I just had to put him in to show everyone that Taichi wasn't going crazy. The other alternative was just to have him find it in his pockets, which he had already checked _four times that morning,_ so this way was better!


End file.
